Red Black and White
by CallMeHe2
Summary: He used to be a hero. She used to be a simple girl. He is a villain. She is a heroine. Their worlds crash, and change things how should they be. Story about their limits and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: Red

Chapter 1:Incoming danger.

Sooooooo... Hi I'm gonna write fanfiction so carefull for gramar mistakes (don't judge)

Somewhere in land of Ooo...

Finn was driving his motorcycle through grass land until he saw burning village, he stopped in front and was thinkingfor about helping _'I don't need help them, soon they come and help them'_ he looked around saw none, he sigh and run into. First he wanted save babies and woman's, so he hit living houses, he tried run into first house, but doors was locked, he could hear shouts from inside "Please someone help us! Save my babies!" He just split doors in half and run into, thank God this house wasn't on firehalf, but still it was full of smoke, he saw woman with 3 little kids, they were scared, "Don't worry ma'am I'll save you" Finn pick up three kids and carry them out. Woman just hugged him after he saved them "Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Good sir! What's your name?" He looked at them _'Should I lie? Probably,Is this even a lie?'_ "The Red Swordsman" after words was told he leave and left stunned woman.

After saving more houses...

It was 9th house for Finn and still no sign of them "Where are they?" and FINNALY he saw them approaching "It's about time" he said to himself. They arrive and notice all of them saved "What happen?" teenage girl asked her older sister "Dunno" then their Savior showed "You bastard! What are you doing in here?! Trying to burn a village?!" magical cat yell "It's not place and time to fight now, we need think how to stop fire" Cat wanted argue but girl put her hand on cat's mouth "Do you have any ideas?" They looked around "I got it" said Finn "There are water towers in middle of vilage andvillage there's near river, me and youthere's-" pointed at Fionna " gonna brake tower's legs and meanwhile your sister bring some wanted and spill all over, okay?" girl agree, but her cat "I'm not listening him" girl turned face to face her and put hands on shoulders "At least do this for me, please Cake" Cat agree "alright, but I still won't listen him" and she went get water leave standing them both "Which weapon you use?" Finn asked "Sword" she answer simply "Great, It will be lot easier for both of us"

Near towers..

"One short thing um... girl?" he wanted mock himself because he said short instead of more when he looked at her skirt "Just call me Fionna" She roles eyes "We must cut legs at same time" she nod "After I count 3" she nod again. They stod facing front tower's legs "1...2...3!" They cut legs in same time and water splash around them "1 Down, 2 to go" he said...

After fire was stoped and destroyed...

"Good job" Fionna said "Thanks, same about you" Finn replied, they were sitting on ground back to back "You know how to use sword right"to stop akward silence she started conversation, he chuckle "Well my name is "Red **swordsman** you know" she giggle "Yeah, sometimes when I'm exhausted I can be stupid" Finn ask her "So you and your sister are new heroines I heard so much about" she bit blush "Yeah, we are, and you're not bad as I thought" he heard that long time ago "What do you mean by that?" she put her finger on chin "Let me see, I heard that you are careless, you never help nobody and laugh from people suffer" he crack a smile from that "Stories for childrens" she bit laugh, in distance he saw cat approaching "Well It was nice to work with you and maybe we will meet again, Gotta go cuz I see your sister coming and don't want be insulted or judge " after words he left. Then Cake came, put her hands on hips "What are you doing in here?" Cake asked "Resting?" It sounded more question than answer "Where's that guy?We could bring him to candy kingdom and put that bastard behind bars" Fionna looked at direction where he went "He got away, he's fast tho and I'm tired Cake let's go home." While she was riding on Cake she bit think about him. _'He seems pretty good guy, if he's careless and laugh from others then why he helped them? And why he was kind for me? Maybe he had benefit from that? I don't think so'_

The same day...

Princess bublegum, formal ruler of candy kingdom was watching stars "Hm-okay-interesting" suddenly she saw bright green light coming from ground, but it was far away, then she looked and couldn't believe, then she checked again "Jesus!" She yell and dial phone number immediately "Hey Marcie, I have bad news...moshroom zombies is coming back, this time with big army and we need his help" she heard big sigh "Okay, but you own me" then Marcie hung up. "I hope he will help us, if not we're lose"

Fionna just sitting near window and thinking about that guy _'That guy gives me some strange dejavu, It's like somewhere we had met, even from peak of his sword using time I can say he's very skilled, maybe even more than me. He's a vilain, but he didn't looked that bad, almost like he was gentle, I wonder who he really is..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Hi again, last chapter was short because I needed some kick off. Enjoy second chapter. Oh yeah, sorry I took so long wanted watch Sword Art Online II.

Part1:Red

Chapter2:

Next morning...

Finn was leaving house, he only needed pick something to eat fast, then he remember he had apples in fridge. He was biting an apple when suddenly notice something and draw his sword and hold in air "What do you want?" He asked invisible being, being show himself as Marceline the Vampire Queen "Hey Finn, how are you?" His sword was touching her neck "What do you want Marceline?" he still kept his sword at her neck "First of all, get this sword off my neck and secondthis, Bonibel needs your help" he gave sigh "I won't help her, I don't want step on grenade second time" she sat on chair in kitchen "We didn't betrayed you Finn, please understand this, he is more happier now" Finn's face now was full of anger "YOU KNEW WE COULD HAD SAVED HIM, BUT INSTEAD YOU DO NOTHING AND LISTEN BUBLEGUM!" he was almost exploding "Finn! Would he be happy? Did he wanted live forever? Did he wanted to see how his childrens or family member or friends died because of age and he couldn't do nothing about" Finn was in silence, he knew that was true "He saved your life, you should be thankful and enjoy life, not regret, if you care about Ooo come at 11:00 in morning at Pb's throne room" then she leave, Finn was still in silence _'Maybe she's right, maybe he wanted die than live forever"_

At Fionna's house...

"Come on girl, wake up you lazy ass" Cat tried wakeup up her sister "Five more minutes cake..." Cat yell "You said same half hour ago!" Fionna repeat "Five more minutes Cake..." in order to wake her up she must try other tactic "Gb called, he asked us be at 11:00 he said It's important" she just rolled "Do we have to?" then cat yell "Yes!" Girl just sigh "Ugh, okay, but if that's not important I'm out" she started to dress up. They were eating like usually "You're quiet today, something happen?" Cat tried roll conversation "I was just thinking" Fionna was looking through window "about what?" Ask Cake "About him, that guy yesterday" She almost spit cofee "What?!He's a criminal!Villain and Evil!" Fionna tried calm her "Chill Cake, I was just thinking how much skilled he is, he is really that bad?, not that you pervert" Fionna succeeded calm her down "He's evil, didn't you heard stories about him?" Girl just smiled "You mean stories for kids, he comes from shadows and cut your neck?" Cake nod and Fionna bit laugh " Don't be stupid Cake, he helped us, plus I have feeling we will met him soon"

10:55 Pb throne room

"Hey Gumball, enjoy your new duties?" she shake hands with him "Hi Fionna, Yes I'm enjoying, It's lot better now" Cake just wave hand "Why did you call me us so early" he didn't said anything just let Princess enter the room. She sat in her royal throne "Hi Cake Fionna and Gumball, I ask Gumball to call you because we need your help, but first we need wait our guest"

11:00 same place.

Black clocked figure step in room "Hello Red" Pb greet and smile, because he came to help them "Hey Pb" he greet her, Cake yell and pointed finger at him "What is he doing here?!" Fionna lower her hand "Cake it's not gentle to point at people with fingers" but she tried argue "But he's a killer! I even saw how he killed someone with my eyes" he ignored her "So why did you call me here?" Fionna as well as Cake wanted ask same, then long black haired vampire became visible in front of them "We have a big deal with them again" cracking out 1 of Finn's memory "Zombies" Finn was shocked he thought he never meet them again, his hands started shake "No I-It's c-c-can't be, n-no not a-again"

Finn's Pov.

 _'No it can't be! We killed them last time, all of them! But I can't let that happen again, I know they all hate me , but I must protect them, If I don't, who will?'_ I was calmed down by Pb's handthen on my shoulder, at least it was pretty warm. "Do we have a plan?" Everyone shake their heads _'Why did I bother to ask'_ From which direction they coming?" I heard Pb's voice behind me "From south, they must first cross desert of Doom" then I got an idea "You still have those rockets of yours?" I asked "Yeah, why do you ask, we can't use them near, we could destroy nature around us" that 'yeah' gave me hope "It's decided, we fight them in desert, there you will be available to use rockets, but we need lure in one area" I put my hand on chin "Why?" I heard feminine voice, somewhere heard before, I looked at her and notice. She was that girl from yesterday, _"Really Finn? Miss her?" I heard vampire's voice in my head I notice even her cat'_ then another idea poped in my head "Hey Pb, do you have that some kind of force shield?" I hoped to get yes again "Yes, but I'm seeing loop hole in your plan" I didn't even said plan them yet "I didn't even said my plan yet" she smiled "I'm smartest being in this room, I know what you want to do, but still this won't work because you need someone to cover your back" I heard others voice "Will you mind to tell your plan already" asked Fionna "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm going to drive in middle of zombies and blow up motorcycle to get their attention, then Pb shoot rockets and we're done" I heard Marcelines voice and It's not good "Finn...Well this time there's a lot more than last time" God damn! "How much?" I asked "About 10x time more" holy shit!Crap! And other swear word "At least with my plan we can wipe out some part of them, all tho there's gonna be still left, lot of them, everyone okay with this plan?" I asked and all of them nod except blondie girl which I think she's kind of badass "I'm not ok with that, you will be there alone" why would she care "It's only five minutes to hold them"she roled eyes "What if something bad happen, then none will be able to help you" I didn't wanted argue with her, I just turn back and started to go away , but she put hand on shoulder and turned me face to face her "I'm not done yet. 1st of all you It's very dangerous, 2nd you need someone to cover back and I know that because sometimes I need someone who could cover my back when fighting multiple enemies" I can't take another risk "Sorry girly ,but I can't take responsibility for another life" I turned back again and I was walking away, but she turned me again butroughtly this time roughtlytime, when we we're face to face again she slaped me across my face so hard I almost fall on my back "If you call me girly again, I promise you will never see tomorrow" then she stormed out and Cake following her. Marceling laugh "I thought I never see this again" I only needed last thing "Pb how much time we have?" she looked at her notes which she was holding in her hands "About 2 days untill reach Candy Kingdom about...2 days, I will send you massage with detailed info and are you really sticking with your plan, fighting solo?" " I didn't gave them answer, just leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's start a 3th chapter Of RB&W

Evening before fight v.s zombies

Finn had to admit it was beutyfull sunset and quiet, he kinda liked that peace. He was snoring near lake in front of sunset until he heard footsteps, he only opened one eye to peak who's coming. Saw Fionna's face in sight, He didn't knew how to reacht so he only greet with "Hey Fionna, It's just you" judging by her face she didn't had to say lot too "Mind if I sit down?" He was bit surprised by her, 2 days ago she stormed out because of him and now she ask him if she can sit next to him. She sit next to hi, give sigh and started talk "I'm sorry what happen 2 days ago at the meeting" he didn't expected that from Fionna "Sorry I called you girly, that was rude of me" between them started awkward silence, but Fionna decide to brake down "That sunset is magnificent" Finn agree "Yeah, It is, by the way, how did find me?" she bit giggle "It was total accident, I just come here when I need think about stuff, how about you?" he smiled with idea that they come here sometimes and never met "When I want peace, this place is peacefull, I had crossed all of the Ooo and I never found place more peacefull as here" now they both were laying on the ground and looking at the orange sky. First stars started light up in the sky "I should go" spoke Fionna "Cake soon starts worry" he smiled at nostalgia how his brother was overprotective "Do you need escort? I mean It's going to be dark soon" she laugh a bit "I can take care of myself , plus it's not far away" then in his mind came old memory "And I said same to my brother, believe or not in same evening I was kidnaped" she started doubt about her safety "Okay you can escort me, but if Cake ask, you will answer" she wanted make this look very thretining "Okay, okay drama queen" Fionna pretended like she didn't heard that.

They were walking through bridge and talking about tomorrow's strategy until Finn saw glowing figure in distance "No, way!" Almost yell Finn. That figure notice Finn then draw his sword and dashes at him with neckbraking speed. He pushed Fionna away from and opponent draw his sword to block incoming damage "Take cover! He's very dangerous" he demanded. Their swords finnaly met, Finn's was Red deamon blood sword and his opponent use slim black flaming sword. They both fighting in unmatching speed which surprised Fionna, she knew that Flame Prince was one of best swordsman in Ooo, almost none can match him but Finn was other story. They both block and parrying each other attacks not able to land blow on them. Finn was starting out match him, he started to be faster and stronger than Flame Prince. In distance she notice big fire bullet shot towards Finn's location and she understand that figure was just decoy "Finn watch out!" he was too slow to dodge or block, she jumped in front of him and tried block, she only heard Finn's voice yelling "Fionna!" before everything went black. She woke up in minutes after she tried block bullet, she notice laying out cold Flame Prince and Finn sitting next to her "Sorry for that bullet, I should had seen that" spoke Finn "There's nothing to worry about, I'm heroine, taking damage is written in my job" she smiled and then looked at herself, she found few burn marks on palms and one on leg "Cake will be pissed" she joked and Finn laughed "yeah, she's gonna woop my ass" now they both laugh. Fionna looked at Flame Prince "How did you beat him, you both were equal" Finn shake his head " No we weren't, I was holding back" Fionna got amazed how Red manage to beat finest swordsman. After that Finn finnaly end his escort "Thanks for this evening Fionna, even with Fp I had fun" she bit blushed "No problem, sorry for making you worry, by the way you're alone to walk now" he smiled "I will be and plus I'm villain" then Fionna remembered that he's a villain. After saying goodbye she told to herself "I totally forget that he's a villain"

After they parted Finn wanted to find one friend. At the edge of the Candy kingdom was bar, he went into and sit in front of blackhaired barmen or barwoman "Black coffee" black hair saw him and greet "Hi red" she notice his face "Why so worried? Worry about suicidal plan?" He look at table "No, about something else" she was making coffee "Ready to kick some zombie ass tomorrow?" that didn't cheer him up "Yeah yeah Marcy" It look like this just bother him "I know you're worried, can you tell me why or you're just too tough, though guy" she cracked smile from him at least for once "It's pretty personal, but this really worry me" last customer went out so she put "closed" sign on front doors. They sat at table across each other "Speak" he sigh "But don't laugh, I'm worried about that blondie girl" she smiled "Oh, you're speaking about that new heroine, Fionna" he looked somewhere else "Yes. I'm worry that she get hurt, I don't want see innocent people to get hurt" she put hand on his hand "Finn I'm not laughing from this, You're really worried about her, but you can stop now, she's bad ass in all Ooo" they both now were laughing "Yeah, I'm feeling bit calmer now, thank you Marceline" "No problem man" they said goodbye and parted their ways.

Near future battle area...

Near Red's motor were standing PB, Fionna, Marceline and of course Red "Everything is ready" Red nod "Are you sure you want go there alone? "Fionna asked, she was bit worried "Actually I am not, but I don't want drag others right into middle of danger" before she could protest he put hand on her shoulder "And don't worry, I can handle and I had been worse and It's temporary" she tried protest "But still...-" she was cut off by PB "Go!" He jumped on his motor and rush into zombies. Fionna heard Marceline's giggle "What's funny?" she looked bit pissed "Just how you react, maybe you looked into him?" Fionna bit blushed "N-no I'm not" Marceline pointed at Finn, they both looked at him and she gave her something "It's communication device, put this in your ear and you will be able to speak with PB and Red" she looked at Vampire "How about you?" She pointed at her ear "I can hear very well withouthad, like your heart beating" Fionna looked at her palm, there was small ear plug thing "I hope this works" she said to herself "It works" and also Marceline heard that. Fionna looked at scene in battle arena then out device into ear.

Finn was driving right into zombies and his motor blow into pieces, he jumped off last moment and land on the ground. He was dressed in white coat with white hood but he haven't put hood on, also black pants with white black shirts and fingerless gloves. Red draw his red and golden swords, he rush into fight with zombies. He was slashing and stabing all zombies in the way "Two minutes Finn, hold it" he started fight with more ferocity "30 seconds Finn" on his back jumped zombie and bite into his shoulder, he grab zombie's head and throw him to the ground then slice him in half, second zombie almost jumped on his right side, but lock of golden hair rip zombie's head off "What are you doing in here?!" Finn yelled at her "Helping you" she answer casually and without any word started fight zombies, he spoke "You're stupid, who's dumb enough to run into danger?" Fionna even had time to laugh "You and me?" Fionna could hear low giggle in the other side of communication device "It's time Finn" He heard PB voice "Can you cancel? I have trouble over here" Fionna roles eyes cuz she could heard that, of course he got negative answer "No, rockets already launched, shield is big enough for both of you" after this Finn let frustrated "ugh" he run straight at her and jumped on her. They were laying face to face, Finn put shield on and after few seconds earth started shake and explosive's sound could be heard around...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I only wrote how Finn looks, cuz I needed you to imagine how he looks in my universe.

Ech, I suck at english.


	4. Chapter 4

4Th chapter baby!

They fought through battle with all strength they got, finnaly zombies was beaten by Red, Fionna, Princess bublegum and candy kingdom's warriors. After they beat final zombie, Finn just fell on the ground smiling, Fionna saw how he fell and rushed to him "Red are you alright?" her eyes was filled with tears "I'm fine, just shoulder bit hurt" he totaly forget that zombie bite his shoulder "I thought something wrong happen to you" he saw deep worry in her eyes _'why she worry so much about me, I didn't ask her to come and help. At least she don't hate me'_ Finn thought to himself. He brush tears out of her face "Don't worry I'm fine and battle is over, everything went okay" she was shocked, not for Finn's words but for his touch, she never let touch her to any guy. He notice shock on her face "Fionna are you okay?" She didn't reply "Fionna?" He called her name "Sorry Red I was passed out, what did you say?" He stared into distance with fear and disbelief in his eyes "Earth to Red?" few meters away she heard footsteps, when she look at sound's direction, her eyes notice black cloaked figure "Hello Finn" Red stood up and stand up in fighting position "I won't fight you, at least now " Finn's grip on his sword tightened. Finn just attacked him, but he barely dodge "You can be fast, even if you're hurt" cloacked figure draw his black sword "Let's see how strong you are from our last meeting" Finn dashes to him, but this time he just blocked his attack and now they swords were locked "I'm going to kill you bastard!" Finn yell on top of his lungs and with huge furry he started attack with insane speed, but still he didn't had that much strength left to speed out cloaked figure "You're strong Finn, but still not fast enough" in far away gun shot was heard and in seconds Red's stomach started to bleed "I'm gonna get you! Even if that cost me my life" Red got up and started walk foward cloaked guy but he got another shot there, black figure laugh "ahahaha, see you later Finn" then he just disappear "DAMN YOU SHADOW PRINCE!" then Finn lose consciousness.

Somewhere... Finn' POV.

Jake was laying in my hands all cover in blood, I started yell his name "Jake, Jake!" my tears started roll out of my eyes "I'm sorry Jake" he put hand on my right cheek "No Finn, It's not your fault" vision startedl blur out until...

I woke in unknown room, there was sleeping girl with long golden hair in end of the room on the chair. I looked around and I begin understand where I was, I was at her house and seeing sun's position in the sky It was 9 in the morning. I started feel pain where my stomach is, I looked at it and found wrapped in bondage "Seriously a bondage, how now I suppose to train" I said to myself. I managed to sit on bed, I stood up until my legs gave up then I landed with big thud. Girl woke up "What are you doing?" trying to stand up "Walking" she offer me her hand to help me stand up "More like falling" she helped me to sit on bed "Good morning" she smiled "Hey" I felt like dumbass "Um what happen after the battle" I really do forget what happen, I only remember black cloacked figure, she started "After battle black cloacked figure showed up then you started attack him with insane speed but still you were to slow and you got shot from sniper rifle from long distance" then I started remember how that guy looked, black cloak with black Ice cold eyes "Do you remember how I did called him?" She put her finger on chin "Hmmm...yes, you called him shadopw prince" I did open my mouth, I'd froze ' _no way! He's back! And he did survive that, I will make sure he pays what he had done, for you_ _ **Jake**_ ' I fell hand on fist "Calm down Red, you're safe here" somehow her's smile face helped bit relax.

Normal P.O.V

"Breakfast ready!" Red heard Fionna yelling "I'm coming! At least trying" he said last part quietly, few seconds later Fionna came "sorry I did forget you can't walk now" she made some sort of giggle. She helped him to walk down to kitchen by taking most of his body's weight, they finnaly sit down to table and started to eat "Thank you Fionna" he was looking at food "For...for helping me and taking care of me" he fell old feeling, from times when he dating Flame princess "I don't mind, you done great job to all Ooo" he put those pancakes in mouth "Damn! Those pancakes are awesome! Where did you learn to cook?" She giggle "I'm actually enjoying cooking not because I'm a woman but because I'm enjoying" he put few more pancakes "It's almost good as Jake's" Fionna asked innocent question "Who's Jake" Finn's face fell "Oh we never talked about it, since you gonna take care of me few days, giving place to livefood(he have his house) and delicious food, you should know few things about myself and I trust you to never speak this to others except Marcie and Bonibell" she nod "I won't tell" he looked outside window and saw it started to rain 'Perfect weather for my story' "My name is not Red, by real name Finn" Fionna was surprised "Wasn't the ex-hero name was Finn?" He looked at her eyes "I am Finn the human, the ex-hero of Ooo" she stood up almost throwing all food on ground "You're Finn?! It's great ho-" he cut off her "Don't forget I'm bad guy now" she was again surprised "How the hell you from one of greatest hero became worst villain in Ooo" he bit chuckle "It doesn't take much to begin people here wrong evidences and be in a wrong place and time" she was interested in his story now "For every light there's darkness, back then I was like light and that guy in black cloak was shadow prince, he wanted rule all Ooo, we were fighting against him for a long time until we decided to end this permanently" Fionna cut in "Kill him?" He shake his head "No, destroy him. I called few people to help as wellMarceline and Princess Bublegum, anyway we finnaly brought down him and this army but then sw-" he stoped and started to shake, Fionna put hand on his fingers "You can stop tell if you want" he shake head "No, better if I tell someone. Sword came from nowhere and I thought It go through me but It didn't, Jake take hit from sword instead of me and then he died, I remember his last words 'For everyone in this world' after those words he died. Shadow prince cast some kind of shadow army, in the end we won, but only 3 of us survive. I manage to kill shadow prince with same sword he killed Jake, but then flame prince came and found everyone dead and shadow prince's in my hands prince's and everyone think I killed them all of the even Jake" he started to cry "Who is Jake? You didn't tell" he said with trembling voice "My adoptive b-brother" Fionna's eyes filled with tears, few seconds later she hugged him. Then doors opened Cake found them in akward position "The heck is going on"


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter :3

They both were looking surprised, second after Finn started blush hard. Cake put her hands on her hips "Explain" Fionna looked at ground "He just told me sad story, it was so sad I started cry" Cake eyed her and notice tears on her face as well on Red's face "Why he's crying?" teenager looked at ground "Like I said before, It was sad story, really sad" Red stood up and tried walk away but he fell "We didn't ended conversation young man" Cake put him on chair "He didn't done anything wrong nor touched me" Cake eyed him "Okay I trust you, I'm go shopping now, need anyone anything?" Finn was confused, first she looking like threatening and now like a normal person "No ma'am" from pocket she pull out some kind of note and gave it to Cake "Bye Cake" Fionna said, then Cake took her purse and leave. "What was written in that note?" She giggled "Some girly stuff, so anyways what do you want to do?" He just closed his eyes and sink into chair "Just rest today, all I want, you can go out you know, I'm not holding you back" she bit laugh "Like I leave guy in my house alone with all my glorious stuff" his eyes widen "No, I would never go and look at your underwears" she giggled "Not that I ment but still works as well" he started blush deeply and worst of all Fionna gave him sexy look "You like underwears, do you want know how mine look?" forbidden mind started form in his head and he blushed even deeper "I-I-I" she whisper in his ear "I'm just joking" and went wash dishes leaving Finn in blush and sweat.

3 days later...

Finn finnaly picked sword in hand "How I missed you" he said to himself but still Fionna heard this "Love that sword much?" Asked Fionna jokingly "Yeah, It's remind me who I am" he swing sword few times. After 3 days they are finnaly going to train and best training is 1v1 combat "I'll try not to hurt you Red" he smiled "Watch for yourself miss" they fought slow and Finn tried move fast as possible. Few hours in sparing and they were covered in sweat "Damn today is hot" Fionna nod "Yeah, little rain won't botherfast me at all now" then into her head popped idea "Can you swim?" she asked and Finn laugh "I'm badass criminal and you think I can't swim?" she giggle "Yes, I know lake nearly, wanna check out?" he nod and Fionna started lead him, for few seconds they walked silencely but Fionna decided to brake "Can I ask something about your combat?" he eyed her "What do you want to know exactly?" she put finger on chin "Do you use one handed sword always?" he nod "Yes, and I don't like one-handed swords, they're just to big,.of course I can use one-handed sword to, how about you? You also use one handed sword but it's not all, isn't it?" He got another old feeling from dating times "No It's not all, I can use bow as well" for some time they just walk in silence. "We're here" and in front of Finn's eyes was nice lake. They stood in some kind of mini beach, Fionna took off her shirt "Don't stare at me like a pervert, get undress" he once again started blush deep "S-sorry, did you brought your swimsuit?" she shaked her head "No, why? There's none around us for a mile" he looked around "Yeah, but...you're comfortable...being only with panties and bra in front of me?" Surprise to Finn she shook her head "Not at all, you as well didn't brought trunks, didn't you?" last part sounded seductive to Finn so he started be bit uncomfortable, she just pat his shoulder "Calm down, we're going have fun" second part she whisperes into ear, then she run into water all giggling.

Some time later...

They were walking home, they both were exhausted as well "Does it hurt?" he was drag out of his mind "I'm sorry, what?" she bit giggle "I mean wound, doest it hurt?" he place hand on wound "Yeah...all the time" she looked at his hand "Probably sucks walk in pain all the time" then she cover her mouth "Oh my god, I hit you in abdomen when were training, I'm so sorry" he smiled "That didn't hurt that much and stop worry about me, I'm very resistfull to pain" bit later they finnaly came to Fionna's place. They both walk into Kitchen "Okay Finn, I'll make a dinner and you wait at kithchen's table" he smiled "Sounds like a plan" he sat at table and watched how she make them both dinner _'I remember when Jake used to make dinner like this, I remember his "Everything burrito" he buried it cuz he thought it was poisoned'_ Fionna notice his big smile "Watcha smiling about?" he didn't answered immediately, few seconds later "Oh sorry, old memories that's all" after she came with 2 full plates of potatoes "Bon appetite" she said sounding happy "You too Fionna and thanks" and they dug into dinner...

They both now were sleeping on couch in sitting position in front of TV, Fionna rested her head on his shoulder, meanwhile he had his hand wrapped her waist. First thing what Finn saw that evening was glaring Cake's face "What?" he asked then Cake pointed at his hand, It was wrapping Fionna's waist "Oh, sorry I didn't mean it!" She put her hand on his mouth "Shh!She's asleep" Cake whispered, then he pulled off her hand from his face "What do you want me to do?" he asked whispering "Carry her" her answer surprised Finn "Me? Why?" She pointed finger at him "Because she fell asleep on you not on me" he rolled eyes "Okay, okay" she glared once more "Don't roll your eyes like that Mister" he just ignore that, picked up Fionna and carried her to her room. Of course Fionna heard Finn's and Cake's small fight, that night she fell asleep wide smiling because she felt happy for unknown reasonp.

18 days later...

In the edge of Candy kingdom Fionna found small pub, she went in because she felt sad and desperate, hopeless. She sat on stool in front of barmen which was pale skin girl with black long hairs "One strong drink please" Fionna demanded, barmen recognise her immediately and wondered why she's here, in the darkest corner of Candy kingdom. She toss her brandy bottle and Fionna just started drunk straight from the bottle, Marceline understood she was in big despair and pain but she didn't know why so she decide to listen why she was so desperate "So pretty what trouble made you come in this place like here?" Fionna drank one more gulp before starting "It all happened more then three weeks ago. Goblin village got caught on fire, anyway we came to late, at least we thought but some not random guy saved most of then, but still we needed help to stop the fire, in the end working with this guy together we managed stop fire and save vilage" barmen ask her "What happened next?" She just looked with sad expression "We had to work again together but that time I like it, we fought with rymth and most important with trust. We ended battle but he got shot and almost died, I had to watch him all week but that was good part" Fionna at that point was smiling "Did he ditch you?" barmen asked, before she could continue she demanded another bottle of brandy "No he didn't, all week we had fun like I never had with anyone else, even with my sisterpart, after all It was pretty sad to say goodbyes" Fionna somehow notice smile on barmen's face "Not that kind of fun, anyway after week sister decide to find boyfriend for me so I couldn't date with that guy I met She found boyfriend fast but..." Tears started roll out of her eyes "After 2 weeks he liked my sister so she decide...to...arrange marriage" Fionna burst into tears "I don't want marry anyone, I want have boyfriends, I only want to be free" by that point she was so wasted, she fell asleep immediately...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Guys!

"I don't want marry anyone, I want have boyfriends, I only want to be free" by that point she fell asleep "What I'm going to do with you now?" asked Marceline herself, few seconds later Finn luckily came in. He sat on stool and didn't recognize Fionna immediately because she was with cloack and laying face on table "Good to see you kiddo, you will help with my little problem" he didn't want get involved into problems, he had enough of his own problems "It depend on how are deepare in that problem " she pointed at sleeping figure next to him "This is my problem" he saw just sleeping figure "Wanna wake him up?" he asked "You won't wake her up that easily, she just drank two bottles of my strongest drink" he looked again at that figure "She?" Marceline nod "yes and you never guess who's that person" he thought for a second "Pb?" she shook her head "FP?" She put her hands on hips "You think she could go in and get drunk?" She almost yell at him "Yeah I totaly forget you and Flame Princess are rivals" that sounded kind of sad "Maybe you want peak at that person's face" since that person was facing table so he just bit turned her head at his direction. When he saw her face he almost fell off from stool "Is that?" Marceline nod "yep" he looked again at Fionna "I never thought to meet her in a hole like this" Marceline glare at him "I mean in shady placehim like this" then he looked with serouslyness "Any reason why she's drunk?" Marceline had to think what she should say, full story or not "Something about arranged marriage" he looked at table "I understand why Cake doing this" Marceline was little bit interested after all "why?" he looked at Fionna's face "So she couldn't date me" even Marceline was surprised "You think this is only reason?" He shook his head "No it's not only reason, she could forbid her for dating in other ways, maybe she have some benefits?" Marceline thought for a sec "You think Cake could benefit from her sister?" Finn again shook his head "I don't think so, anyway I'm taking Fionna to my place, if Cake ask, say she's with me safe" Maplacercie gave him smile "Taking a drunk teenager to your place"she wined and playfully smiled, he just ignore her and picked Fionna bridal style "See you later Marcie" after words walked out of pub...

Fionna crack her eyes, she was looking at glass ceiling "Glass ceiling?" "Where am I?" She asked herself "and how did I got here?" her nose was filled with fresh pancakes aroma, Fionna tried to get up but when she moved, her head started to hurt then she grabbed with both hands "Ow my head" she backed to laying position. Then doors opened and came person she expected least "Finn?" Fionna felt happy and ashamed "You finnaly awake, you should be thirsty by now so I brought you water" he was right, she felt thirstyness "Thanks and where are we?" He looked around "Well we're in my place, in my room actually, I made breakfast so get up fast before it's cool down" he tapted her lap and leave. "Ugh Cake gonna kill me, and him" picked up and drank water from glass. She got up but still her head hurt as hell "Damn It hurts" she went down stairs to small kitchen with table and two chairs as well with two plates and two mugs "Finnaly you awake I thought I'm gonna need help you to get here" she sat on chair and put pancake in mouth "Thanks again Finn, I really appreciate this" he nod and made serious face "Tell me, why did you drank to waste yesterday, I know it has to do with meriage thing" her face was filled with sadness "Yes, it has to, I can tell you if you want" he nod again "After that week we spend together Cake decide to find me a boyfriend, who's not evil of course and worth to be with me. Few days she found one and you never guess, your rival" he looked at table "My. Rival? You know I have lot of Rivals" she shook her head "as far as I know you, you have only two rival, Shadow Prince and Flame Prince" his eyes for a second widen "Your dating Flame prince" he choke "Yes and he's my Fiancé" he started laugh "What Cake can find in him?" Fionna couldn't find anything humorous "Money, Power, Protection" Finn was still laughing "Probobly she never met his character" she looked through window and it started to rainchoke outside "She liked his character, It's most reason why I'm marrying him, but I don't want to, I wantto to be free" she almost burst into tears but Finn grabs her hand into his "Don't worry, you won't marry him, you must have your own choise who marry, I'll make sure you won't" she started bit blush "That's very kind of you" he smiled "No problems, friends help each others, want to ride you home now or lay low for a bit" she didn't wantedyou get back home yetget, actually she didn't mind of staying here for a few days "I'll stay, but if It's fine with you" he nod again then picked plates from table, put then into sink "I can wash dishes, you already made me breakfast" he shook his head "No but thanks, you're my guest" he turned at sink and started wash plates and others stuff he use to make breakfast. Fionna never saw guy washing dishesme on his own idea _'serious he's washing dishes? And he insisted? I never met another guy who's wash dishes on purpose, even Pg have servents of course he lives alone in this place, I wonder if he's feeling lonely'_ "Stop stare at me" His voice woke up Fionna from her minds "Sorry I lost, what did you asked?" He smiled at her "I said stop stare at me, It's creepy" she bit blush "I'm sorry It won't happen again" suddenly phone rang and Finn went to pick up "Hello" Fionna was curious who's calling to villain "Flame Princess" Fionna never heard of Flame Princess and never knew she's existed "Escort" she gave sigh cuz if he goes she goes home "But I have guest" _'Maybe he does want me stay bit with him, he can feel lonely after all'_ "Jake's won't come, he's dead" she recognise sadness In his eyes "Fine I come" She was sitting on couch, after call he sat next to her with sad face, to Finn's surprise she lean at his shoulder "Who was calling?" she asked even she already knew answer "Flame Princess" Fionna wanted ask some questions about her "Who's Flame Princess?" His eyes widen "Serious?! You never saw her?!" She shook her head "Well... She's real ruler of Fire kingdom, she also have good relationship with Candy Kingdom" last part he said with pride "Are you going to escort her? If, yes I'm going to help you" he tried deny it "I'm escorting her only cuz probobly she will be attacked by murder guild" now she's won't let him go alone "Then I must go, I can't let you die alone" she crossed hands "B-but" he tried argue "No buts, besides I can take care of myself"

In a middle of desert.

It was noon, they had to drive it 40 kilometers thought desert. After long time they finnaly arrived to agreed place. There stood metal chariot with 2 flaming horses "Is that her?" Fionna asked "yes" from chariot step off gorgeous girl with flaming hair, every man couldalone kill someone to have her. "FINN!" She started run and hugged Finn "Flame Princess" Fionna even felt strange feeling inside her. After they parted they still looked at each other "You look handsome" she commented "Thanks, you look hot" she bit giggle, that feeling in Fionna grow deeper. He totally forget about Fionna "Flame Princess this is Fionna, heroine of Ooo and Fionna this is Flame Princess ruled of Flame kingdom" they both shook hands, Fionna thought Fp's hand will burn her skin, but she felt gentle warm "It's warm, not hot" Fp giggle "Yeah, I finnaly learned to control my matrix" Fionna looked with confused face "She mean she can control her powers" after introduce they started move. After moving all day they finnaly were near in end of desert "Well thank you Finn and Fionna" when they step off chariot, suddendly from 4 sides jumped 20 members of Killer guild "Carefull guys! They won't think about killing you twice, they just kill" Finn yell and they just laughed maniacly.

After pretty long time of fighting they finnaly beated them with no casualties except for a few bruises "I am really thankfull for help" Finn answered "No problem princess" after they all said goodbyes Finn and Fionna went straight to Cake's home. They finnaly arrive and Finn leaved her with his moto few hundreds meters away from house. Finn knock doors, after few seconds cat with apron showed off. She instantly pushed few metres away from house and stood in fight position "Where's Fionna?" He raised right hand to sign that he didn't wanted fight "Calm down, she's near, I came here only to talk" she didn't listen him "I ask you again, Where is Fionna?" he repeated "She's near" in last second he dodged fire bullet "I ask you one last time, where is Fionna?!"

In my country March 8 is woman's day, so happy woman's day! :)


End file.
